Peachy
by Twix-mix101
Summary: Love Traingle.Hinata goes back to japan with her boy friend sasuke to see her child hood friend Naruto.Naruhina SasuHina bad summery


_Peachy_

_If the world would go by as easy as these few days,everyone will love.Why is it that the Sun shines when I see him and the moon seems to get more beautiful when I see him.Its so confusing.To think That I may go on with out knowing which one I love more makes my heart aches.I can't help but think in a few months I have to choose which one I love.I have to know because I don't want to keep moving on with out knowing which One I love...but even now that I look at it...our love is forbidden becasue who ever I choose will have to be accepted by my father...these things are so hard to choose and even worse you just can't help but wish that you'll end up with both of them._

_((((Flash back))))_

_"Hinata! Lets find the fountain of youth together!" A young boy with spiky blonde hair said.He was avarage hight and looked to be seventeen."Excuse me" A girl in a dark blue uniform asked."Lets found the fountain of youth together, just me and you!" He said to the girl who seemed to be sixteen."But why Naruto-kun?"She asked looking at him."You don't want to? We would be able to live forever!" He smiled.She looked at him."Geeze Hianta you think to much, just let it go." Naruto said but she was thinking.He patted her on the head."Naruto, why do you want to live forever?"She asked looking at the floor."So we could be together forever and our friendship will last longer." he smiled looking at the sky.She smiled too."Today is the last day of school..lets make the best of it shall we."Naruto said."Yea! I hope you did well so we can go to the same college" She winked."Eh! Are you trying to say I'm dumb" She didn't answer him just ran forward."Hey! Com back here!" She laughed as she ran._

_After school Hinata and Naruto met up."Ahhh this is going to be the longest summer of my life!" Naruto started."So whats your average?" Hinata asked."Eighty"He said looking down and kicked the rocks."A C+? Better than last year.You had a D.Thank God I was there to tutor you this time around"Hinata boasted smiling."What ever sempai Now the question is whats yours?"He already knew."A.Thats a ninty-eight point six average for me!" Naruto ruffled her hair."Great job! Seems your cathing up to Neji."He said.Hinata just sighed."Yea sure.What college accepted you?" Hinata asked."Tell me first" Naruto responded.Hinata smiled."NYU!"She said smling."What? That all the way overseas." Naruto said saddened."I know isn't it great! My father would surly be proud!How about you"She asked."Hiroshima University" He said quietly."Thats great! Thats one of the best schools in Japan correct? Your Aunt Tsunade would be proud" Hinata said still not noticing his state."When are you leaving?" Naruto asked."As soon as the summer is over.So Naru-chan, Lets spent this whole summer together."She said."Don't we always" Naruto said starting to smile."I don't know?!" Hinata said innocently.They smiled as they walked home, their summer full of lots of plans and excitment._

_(((End)))_

"Today, is the first day of summer.Thank God! I was about to drop out of college" A certain blonde spiky headed male said.He was hit with a paper fan."BAKA!I don't want to hear about droping out again...or else."A blonde haired woman said."Lady you worry too much" He said."Naruto! You make me worry" she said with a worried expression on her face."Tsunade-onii-chan, are you proud that I am in my second year of college?" Naruto asked."Of course.A mother couldn't be any prouder of her son" She said."Eh what is this?" She said looking at some pictures.Naruto looked over her shoulders."I was looking for these since last year!" He said snatching them out of her hand."Who is she?" Tsunade asked."You forgot about Hinata already? Its only been two year since she went to NYU and her father couldn't stop braging about it."He said taking the apple from the fridge.It was a green apple.Naruto stared at it.He couldn't help but get depressed.Without a word he ran to his room."Naruto?" Tsunade said worrying.Naruto jumped on his bed."Hinata." He then got up and went to his coset."Naruto-kun" He mumbled to himslef giggling.Its been two years since he seen her.He remeber their last time together.

_((((Flash Back))))_

_Naruto heard little sniffles.It then turned to sobing...Oh no...she was crying."Hinata-chan?Whats wrong?" He asked consernedabout his best friend."Naruto" She sobed quietly.She hugged him."Naruto!" she cried."I don't want to leave!" Hinata sobed loudly that everybody in the airport turned."You told me that you couldn't wiat to leave.""I changed my mind!I don't want to leave Japan!Please don't make me leave"She creid."People bording American Airline, Please start getting ready." The woman said."Hinata..."He said."Don't make me go!"He huged her tightly as she cried in his shirt."Don't worry.We will meet again.Right? We won't get separated,I to Japan two years from now ok?" Hinata let go of him and looked at his face.He smile with his eyes closed."I always wanted to do this"Hinata said as she kissed him on the cheek.Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her.She was smiling.He pulled her into a bear hug."Please report to the plain people who are boarding American Airlines" The lady said.Naruto looked at Hinata.He could not help but grow sad.They huged again and this time he kissed her on the lips.He gave her the neckless His aunt gave him."To remeber me." Hinata smiled."I have nothing to give.Except my thank yous.I'll miss you Naruto"She took her stuff as she left.As she was walking away she started to cry.She looked back at Naruto who was crying too.Hinata said bye to him one last time and then she got on the plain._

_(((End)))_

He missed thoes days with her.Naruto left the house and went to his favorite spot.

---

"Sasuke, my family will love you!" A young lady said."Hinata I have not been to Japan since college."Sasuke said."Aww you make it seem like thats a long time.Its only been three years.Now stop acting so shy!My dad will love that your one of the american baseballl stars.Plus I can meet your family." Sasuke stopped."Who said we were going to see my family" He asked.Hinata started playing with her finger and pouted cutely.Sasuke looked at her and then ruffled her hair."You act like a five year old but your 19" He said."I'm about to be twenty...stop treating me like a baby!" She said.She held his hand as they got out the plaine.Sasuke sighed."Ready sweetheart?" Hinata asked smilling."Not without a kiss first" He said smirking.Hinata kissed his cheeks."You know what I mean" He said.She kissed him on the lips as he took her lips."I love you sweetie" She mubled while kissing."Hn"He replied.She stopped kissing him."what do you mean by that? Huh?" She said walking ahead of him."I was trying to say I love you" he said as he ran after.He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.Hinata giggled softly.

Sasuke noticed a neckless on her neck."When did you get that?" He asked."Long time ago...I just don't wear out becasue I don't want to loose it.Its special to me." She fiddled with the neckless smiling softly.A young blonde came to her head as she blush.'Naruto' She thought.Her best friend.She kept their promise."More important than the ring I gave you?" Hinata looked at the ring he had bought her.It just meant that she was his and only his and that he wasn't shearing."You know everything you give me means the world to me."She smiled.He smiled back."Where is our ride?"He asked."A cab" She said as they left the airport.They got out and Hinata got them a cab."I can't wait to see everyone Sasuke!" She said excitedly.Sasuke looked at her and her expression."Your bra is showing" He said.Hinata looked down and she giggled."You didn't even compliment me on my dressing skills today."She said.Sasuke noticed she was wearing a tight black shirt,white skirt and her long hair was tied up, the tip braided."You look cute" He said."Your just saying that."She grined."Here si your stop"The cab driver said."Thank you" The two said as the got out the car.

"Smells like home."She said.She started walking forward and noticed Sasuke wasn't moving."Do you want me to hold your hand?" She asked teasing him.He noded.She took his hand and they walked to the front steps of the large house.Hinata knocked.She could feel Sasuke's hand's get sweaty."Sasuke calm down" She told him as she gave him a good luck kiss.The door opened to catch the two."Well well?What is this?" A fourteen year old said.The two sweat droped as the parted."Haha, Hanabi you sure have grown!" she said trying to change the subject.Hanabi was busy studiong Sasuke."who are you" She asked."Uchiha Sasuke"Sasuke said running his hands through his hair.He did that three times already.A young man came to the door."May I hel-"He paused."HINATA!"He said as he huged her."Neji-nii!" She said."So your that famous baseball guy huh?From America? Teach me how to play"Hanabi demanded.Hinata sweat droped.She knew Sasuke couldn't stand little children."Sure"He said."Please come in"Neji invited.They both went in.

"Your father is not here.Why don't you wait and settle down and me and Sasuke have a chat"Neji said.Hinata smiled."Ok"Hinata knew where she wanted to go.It was her favorite place.So she left the house.

---

Naruto stood at the shore."Ah, I havn't been here in a while."He said smelling the air.He sat on the sand."I'm glad its summer.Now I don't have to see Anko no more, but I do miss Sakura though."He through a rock at the lake.It skipped twice.Naruto got up and saw a lday looking for something.He went over."Waht are you looking for?" He asked."My neckless"she said.Naruto noticed her weird accent.It sounded weird.He noticed the object when he saw it shine and picked it up.He looked at it then stood stuned.The lady gasped softly.

----

**Review!**

**NYU:New York Universitie**

**Sempai:Seignor**

**Bad spelling grammar.**


End file.
